


lilac regrets

by firetruck



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Other, my first fma fic oops, theres no relationships this isnt envy/wrath lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/firetruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were red. you liked me cause i was blue. you touched me and suddenly i was a lilac sky and you decided purple just wasn’t for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lilac regrets

**Author's Note:**

> i love wrath and envy so much tbqh ;;

_I._

Envy was not green. Green meant that the trees still grew and the flowers still swayed gently in the wind, and green meant life. Red meant just the opposite—and that’s what jealousy was. It suffocated and clouded his vision until he was scratching and clawing at his own throat because no matter how many times he died, he could never get used to it. It was a haze that forced itself down his throat until he saw nothing but red and white bleeding into the corners of his vision. It was his shaking hands wrapped tightly around someone else’s throat and it was all-consuming, because jealousy was red. And so was he. 

_II._

Blue was his favorite color, because it reminded him of how he used to look. He liked to look at people’s eyes and try to figure them out. When his eyes were blue, the world was simple. There was a sky stretching above him and land under his feet, and that was it. There were trees to climb and fruits to eat, and a seemingly endless expanse of land before him to explore. Before he was Wrath, the sky above him was blue, and so was he. 

_III._

He had never known the color blue in his life. So when Wrath tumbled into their little mismatched group of homunculi, he couldn’t deny that he was interested. Wrath was blue and Envy liked it because he had been seeing red for all his life, and everyone else around him offered neither anything interesting or anything new. He spent the most time with Wrath because the others were out so often, and the younger sin took to calling him his brother. It ticked Envy off at first, but there are things everyone gets used to, and he eventually stopped complaining about it. Eventually, he started liking it—it was endearing, really, the way Wrath ran to him with a grin on his face, even if he usually did end up wasting a few lives hanging around Envy all the time. 

_IV._

He walked in on Envy pummeling a human once. It was absolutely fascinating to Wrath. His fists flew so quickly as the blood spurted from the face he was carving a hole in, and the expression that was twisted onto his face as he eagerly drained the life of another pathetic being was new to Wrath, and he saw red. It was everywhere—on the walls, on the corpse, on his clothes, and on Envy. And as Envy turned to look at him, Wrath saw red in his purple eyes. 

_V._

Little by little, he picked up the habits of his older brother, and the clear blue that represented him bled in with the red that tainted him, and suddenly he was a different color. Wrath was a shade of purple, but a light shade, like his eyes. When he fought, Envy noticed his fists fly at in incredible rate and he recognized the look that contorted Wrath’s face as he lost control. It reminded him of himself. 

_VI._

Envy decided that he hated the color purple. It made him want to claw his eyes out and turn back time to when Wrath was still a child who marveled at silly things, such as how every butterfly he caught had a different pattern on their wings. He would never admit it, of course, but he wished it all the same. And it was his fault, really, because he could’ve protected Wrath for a bit longer, but he was too careless. And the clear blue that once was had disappeared, and even the light purple was now a murky color, and Envy decided that purple was not for him. The only color he could ever wear was red, and the only color he could ever care about was blue. 

 


End file.
